Little Blip
by AngelFace24
Summary: Post Fifty Shades Freed: Christian and Ana embark on the journey of marriage and children as they expect their first child after surviving the fallout of the third book'd recent events.
1. Chapter 1

_Two Weeks after Freed_

The sunrise pears into the windows of penthouse. The light awakens me from my sleep. I feel a hand touching my stomach and a faint voice in the room. I open my eyes and look down to see Christian laying close to my lower half. He's looking at my stomach and rubs his hand at flat belly.

"You're going to have a good and happy life. Me and your mommy love you so much and you're not even fully here yet. I promise to always be with you no matter we may be." My sweet Christian. He's fallen in love with this baby so fast. We're both scared about this unexpected little miracle but we are also excited.

"Hey you."

"Hi." He kisses my stomach.

"You and blip having a meeting?" I run my fingers through his hair.

"Kind of. It feels like forever until we meet him." He moves up the bed and lays next to me, keeping his hand on my stomach.

"Well we have the ultrasound today to figure out my due date." I stop talking when I get a wiff of his after shave.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"I..Oh God." I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. I dunk my head into the toilet and throw up chunks. I feel my hair be pulled back and a hand on my back.

"I got you. It's alright, just let it out." He helps me sit up on my knees and grab some toilet paper to wipe my mouth. The morning sickness has been hitting me like a punching bag. "Do you need some water?"

"I'm good. I just need to take a bath."

"Okay."

"Care to join me?"

"Yes Mam. You want me to make you some breakfast?"

"You sure you wanna do that?" I say laying my head down on the seat as I stare at him. He laughs at my little quip.

"I think I can manage making pancakes."

"And bacon?"

"And bacon." He kisses my forehead. He helps me up on my feet and carries me to the tub.

 **'s Office**

"How are we feeling today?" says as she walks in.

"Very tired and nauseous." I says as Christian rubs my forehead.

"That's a given. Have you been feeling any more stomach pain?"

"No."

"Well as I told you. This is a follow up post accident to make sure there hasn't been any malformations caused by injuries. We're also going to get an estimate of your due date."

"Can you do it through the belly this time? The wand feels like a dildo getting shoved down there. No offense." Christian laughs at my little remark. I had told him about my initial sonogram while on the way here. He was confused about the whole wand but I told him about how the baby was so small that she had to use it.

"That's understandable. Let's lift up your shirt and get at look shall we?"

"I lift up my creme pink blouse and she puts a towel under my pants. She puts the cold gel on my stomach and puts the rectangle probe and smoothed it out. The machine turns and a thumping sound coming from it. Blip's little heartbeat was like a fast beating drum. He's gotten so big since I last saw him. I turn to see Christian's eyes welling up. He kisses

"Everything looks healthy. No abnormalities or malformations. There's the heartbeat and there's the spine. The ears are starting to develop and appendages are forming properly."

"When will we know if it's a boy or girl?" I ask.

"When you reach eighteen weeks, the fetal genitals would be visible to view through the ultrasound."

"My little blip." I smile touching the screen as the baby's heart keeps beating.

"He's beautiful, she's beautiful. Whatever it is, it's still beautiful." He says trying to compose himself.

"Looks like you just at nine weeks. I'd put your conception date at around mid-july so your shot ran out just about a few days prior. Although the baby is healthy, I'd like to continue bi-weekly appointments to monitor anything that pops up. Would you like pictures?"

"Yes we do." I say with excitement.

"Keep taking you pre-natal vitamins and I'll see you at the end of your trimester. If anything is wrong or even just the feeling of something, come straight to the hospital.

"Thanks Doc."

 **Escala**

I wake up from my nap on the couch to hear the sound of a hammer. I get up and walk down the hall to our bedroom and see Christian putting wooden parts together. It looks like he's trying to build a crib.

"Christian, where did you get this?"

"It's a gift from my grandparents. I wanted to put it together."

I walk over to look at him and sit with him on the bed. "You know we have seven months to do this plus we're moving into the house in January so we have time."

"I just want to do better by this baby."

"Tell me what's wrong?" I rub his back and he sets down the tools on the floor. He runs his hand over his face and takes a breath.

"The baby was conceived when we were in Paris, that means when we came back you were already two weeks along. I got so mad at your and accused you for getting pregnant on purpose. This baby was meant to be here and I dehumantized him or her thinking that it was going to ruin our life."

"Christian, you were scared. I've forgiven you and so has this baby. We are going to love this kid like crazy." I say holding his face in my hands.

"I don't want to ever hurt blip."

"Blip is going to be fine. All we can do is try our best and hope that we do a great job."

"Do you still forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. You are my world and my heart. All your fucked up is my fucked up." He chuckles and I kiss him on the lips. I push him on his back and get on his lap. I pull my blouse off and and bend down to kiss him.

"Woah, you're really have the stamina."

"You should thank the baby for that." I kiss him and we roll over on the bed to put him on top of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**October, 12 weeks Along**

I try to put on my jeans but they won't fit. The effects of pregnancy are really starting to hit my body. This baby weight has been invisible so far. I'm looking forward to maternity clothes as the next person but I want to get away with still wearing my clothes until I start showing.

"Ana, you ready?" I hear Christian's voice as he walks into our bedroom. He sees me flopped on the bed with my jeans open, accepting my defeat. "What's happening right now?" He says to me amused at the sight.

"My jeans don't fit me."

"Just find another pair."

"This is the fifth pair in the last half hour. I give up, I'm not going."

"Ana, if you don't go than Kate's going to kill you."

He's right. Wedding dress shopping is on the best friend attendance sheet. She went to four different dress places with me and was my maid of honor.

"Besides, this just means the baby is starting to grow." He lays next to me on his side and touches me stomach. He's taken so much pride of the baby growing inside my womb. His hand moves upward to my breast. My black Camila top is showing them off. "Not to mention, your breasts are increasing in size by the day."

"I assume that you're enjoying this."

"More than I expected. Especially the sex." He whispers into my ear making me laugh. My increased libido makes me want sex everyday. Christian doesn't mind it at all. He's been so cautious with me, thinking about the baby's safety even though it's the size of a dime right now.

"Fine. I guess I could wear a dress the suits my new form."

"Maybe you could look for some maternity clothes while you're out."

"So you're calling me fat now?" I turn to him a little pissed.

"No. I just want you yo feel comfortable." He looks a little frightened by my sudden tanisity.

"I'm sorry babe. I just haven't been comfortable with these new changes. The weight gain and hormones are just the beginning of this."

"You are beautiful no matter what you wear or how you act." He says to me kissing my hand.

"You keep that going and you might just end up getting some after work."

"Now you're just getting me excited." He smiles with glee. He kisses me and suits up to pull me off the bed. "Go have fun at brunch and help her find a dress. You sure you don't want to tell her about the baby yet?"

"We agreed we tell the whole family at thanksgiving. The only people who know are your parents so that's as much as we'll let the car out the bag."

"Okay. Just wanna make sure cause by the time we get there, it'll be pretty obvious."

"We'll get there when we get there." I kiss him on the lips and touch his cheeks. His stable is starting to grow back and I like it. "Dont shave this off."

"You like it?"

"Mmhm. Have a good day. I'll see you at the house after."

"Laters baby." He kisses me and moves lower to kiss blip. "And baby." He walks out the room and I walk back into the closet to get a dress for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

We drive through the Seattle freeway on our way to The Heatheman Hotel for the bridal shower. Christian wanted to drive me their and pick me up after work. I wake up from my mini-nap and see Christian's hand on my red rose dress, cradling my bare visible bump. I smile at his cuteness towards the baby and put my hand on top of his.

"You had a nice nap?" He asks me.

"The baby liked breakfast this morning." I say relaxing back in my seat."How long are you going to be at the office?"

"Just a lunch conference with some investors. I should be done around too so we can go out shopping for the baby."

"Who would've thought Christian Grey would ever do shopping for baby clothes."

"I told you I was all in with you. I know work has me all over the place so I want to be able to spend this time with you now and get ready for the baby."

"Well we have six months to get ready. You keep acting like this and a girl can get used to being spoiled."

"It's about you do." He says smiling, making me laugh. He pulls up to the Heatheman hotel and I grab my purse in the backseat."If you aren't feeling well or feel sick, call me and I'll send Taykor or Sawyer to come get you."

"I will." I kiss his cheek and step out of the car. I lower my head before I closed the door. "Laters baby." He smirks at me and I close the door. I walk into the Heatheman and direct myself to the ballroom area. They had the big area space divided by long propped in walls for seperate events on the floor. I see the sign for _Kavaungh Bridal Shower_ in front of the room and walked in. So many women in the room. I had no idea Kate knew these many people. Many of them from college, co-workers from the Seattle Press, family friends of Kate's parents. There was a buffet of food. My cravings are on high by the sight of the desserts and small sandwiches. I want to grab the cinnamon roll and french toast. I went and got myself a plate. Cinnamon rolls, french toast, and bacon.

"You know it's here the whole time right." I almost jump when I hear Kate's voice. I turn around and see Kate standing in her neutral pink dress with her wavy blonde hair. She hugged me as I held my plate steady. "I'm surprised your husband let you out of his sight."

"Haha, your funny. I didn't know know you knew this many people."

"Yeah, a lot are from people high school and my mom's friends. Just imagine the actual guest list when we start actually planning." She wraps her arm around mine and walks me over to a table.

"Is Mia here?"

"She's with Grace out on the terrace with my mom. I'm glad she was able to come out today." Mia has been introvertive since the Hyde situation happened. She's been back to school but hasn't been out in public since. "Did Christian tell you about the trial?"

"Yeah. There expecting me and Christian on the stand on the 28th after Thanksgiving."

"Could you maybe talk to Mia? Elliot and Grace have tried to get her to see a professional but just wants to stay at the house."

"I can try but it's all up to her for when she's ready. Have you set the date yet?"

"We talked and figured we push it back to June since the date we wanted was already booked at the venue." Oh thank goodness, enough time after blip was born."Mom wants to make it the next royal wedding."

"I remember your 21st birthday was an event of it's own with your planning." I say as we sit down at the table. My phone starts to ring and I look in my purse for it.. I look at my phone and and see Christian's picture on my phone.

"Speak of the devil."

"Be nice." I answer it."Hi husband."

"Hello my beautiful wife."

"What's wrong?"

"Why say that?"

"Your voice sounds nervous."

"I can't get anything past you. The lunch conference got extended past lunch. They want to go to a Sea Hawks game."

"Now?"

"They want to negaociate this deal with us in their skybox."

"You aren't gonna make it?"

"Ana I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise." Did he really just throw the line out there. Don't let the hormones get to you Ana. I keep calm and kept myself together."

"I'l be fine. I'll just go by myself."

"Ana, I'm really sorry. I can't get out of this. I'll send Sawyer to come get you."

"Fine." I hang up and set my phone on the table.

"Bad news."

"Work got in the way."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's fine. I'll take care of him at home."


	4. Chapter 4

I walk out to the back terrace of the back patio. I wave hello to Kate's family members and our friends from college as I walk through. I see Mia standing in a bright orange dress looking out at the view. I tap her shoulder and she turns around. Her face lights up immediately and her arms open wide.

"Hey Mia."

"Ana, Hi." She hugs me so tight and I let her hold on. I know how much she wanted a sister and I've always wanted siblings. I'm happy to be her big sister.

"How you doing kid?"

"It's been one day at a time. I just want to move on and get back to normal."

"Have you gone to see Dr. Flynn?"

"We've been working on me in sessions. He said it's going to take a long process for me to recover."

"You know I'm here for you right?"

"I know."

"How about you come over and stay at the penthouse for a while? We can talk and go to shopping and you can stay as long as you need to."

"Really? Christian won't mind?"

"We love you. You won't have to worry. We're right by the campus so you can go to school and come straight there. If you have any panic attacks, Sawyer and I can pick you up immediately."

"Oh Ana thank you" She hugs me." You're the best sister a girl can ask for.

"Your welcome. We can go after the shower. I have some shopping to do in town, do you mind tagging along?"

"Totally. I'm so excited to spend some time with you." I'm happy to see Mia elated again. It would be great to spend some time with her and the time spent would be great to punish Christian a little for backing out on our afternoon for buisness.

 ** _Seattle Plaza_**

Mia and I walk through the building of Seattle Plaza. Shopping is casual therapy she loves to embark on. It's like the high end mall of america for the upper class. These high end stores and boutiques are filled with clothes and shoes that cost as much as my old rent. I'm still trying to get used to having money and a rich husband. I enjoy exploring my tastes in high end clothing.

"This place is huge." I say looking at the ever high ceiling.

"There's always a new upgrade every year. Do you mind if we eat before we shop? Those h'douveres at the shower didn't fill me at all."

"Yeah. What's a good place to eat here? Is there a food court ?"

"There's only reastraunt here. They're on the third floor. There's this sushi place I'm dying for you to try." Blip. I can't have any fish in my diet for Blip's safety. My cravings have me wanting to eat something with flavor and salty. A nice steak sounds really good right now. We get on the escalator and I hold onto the side trying to come up with an excuse.

"I'm actually craving a big lunch." I say trying not not sound hesitant.

"There's a nice sit down reastraunt with a balcony dining spot."

"That sounds great." We step off the pleated platform and walk to the entrance of a place called The Stello. A hostess welcomed us and walked us to walks us into the place. The area is exclusive and it's fancy dining style. We ask for an outside table and she seats on the balcony patio. We sit down and order some waters to start off before we decide on what we're going to order.

"What are you getting?" I ask her.

"Something to fill me up well. Probably steak or chicken."

"Christian making sure you eat?" Well that and I'm eating for two.

"I've gotten used to him taking care of me."

"You're the best thing to happen to him. He wants to keep you safe and after what happened, He doesn't want you out of your sight."

"What can I get for you ladies today?" A waitress with short brown hair walks over to our table.

"I'll have a raseberry lemonade. Mia?"

"I'll have iced tea with lemon."

"Alright. Have you've decided what you'll be having today?"

"I'll have the garden salad with light olive dressing for my starter and grilled lemon pepper chicken with a side of aussie fries for my main meal."

"I'm gonna have the hearty green salad with ranch dressing and extra spinach. My main meal will be the eleven ounce steak with a side of aussie french fries. I'd also like to have mild barbeque wings as my side."

"Okay. Will you be getting dessert?"

"You wanna go for the lava cake?" Mia asks me.

"I'll go for it."

"Very well. I'l be back with drinks and your food will be out momentarely." We gave her our menus and she walks back inside.

"So Kate told me about the trial." Mia's face goes from her usual smile to a glum frown quickly."Are you scared with testifying?"

"I just can't look at him. I just think back to him looking me in the eyes with the gag in my mouth. I can barely sleep, I always have to look over my shoulder. I can never walk alone anywhere on the streets or at school." My God, she's shaking like a leaf. I take her hands and hold them steadily.

"I know. It hurts to feel unsafe and thinking you're always in danger. But don't let Hyde take away your peace of mind and security. I'll go to court with you. You are not alone in this okay."

"I'm just scared to even be in the room with him."

"He's going away for a long time. He won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Thank you Ana. You're the only one who gets what I'm going through."

"You can always tell me anything."

"I just want this to be done quick and easy so I can get back to normal."

"Trust me, the amount of stuff on his rap sheet will put him away for a long time." The waitress brings our drinks over and sets our salads on the table. I start to feel a little bit hot and start waving a coaster over the forehead.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just kind of hot."

"You're looking a little flushed."

"I just to take my vitamins." I reach over for my purse and I knock it over the table."Shit." I reached down and try to get my things off the floor.

"Let me help you with that." Mia bends over as well and she picks up the pictures from the ultrasound. Oh crap! "Ana, are these yours?"

"Yeah."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT."

"Yeah." She gets up from her seat and hugs me.

"I'm so happy for you."

"We aren't telling the rest of the family until Thanksgiving so don't say anything yet."

"My lips are sealed. I can't wait to spoil the little angel. How far along are you?"

"I just started my second trimester. My due date is in May."

"That's amazing. I'm going to be an aunt." She holds my hands in excitement.

"Do you want to come shopping with me later?"

"YES. I'd love to go."


	5. Chapter 5

Mia and I eat our lunch and get to talking, mostly discussing the baby, about school and work. She's finishing her senior year at Washington State and wants to go into law. I had no idea she was even on campus but our classes would alternate with each other.

"Can I asks you something if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

"Were you pregnant when the kidnapping happened?" I stilled for mere seconds. It's still hard to talk about in the open with myself still.

"Yes I was. I was five weeks when it happened. I found out about the baby two days before."

"My God! Why didn't you go to Christian?"

"He threatened to rape and kill you if I went to anybody."

"You risked yourself and the baby for me? Ana you are beyond selfless and couragous." I'm surprised to hear those words describe my reckless actions against Hyde.

"I've mostly gotten the words stupid and reckless."

"That too but I didn't want to be. You were still in the hospital."

"Good to know." I saw sipping my lemonade. "So I guess you'll be planning the gender reveal?"

"Absolutely. You best believe I'm planning the baby shower and the sip and see."

"A sip and what?"

"A sip and see. It's when you visit the baby after it's out of the hospital and you drink cocktails and mimosas."

"That sounds fun if only I could drink too."

"You can have non-alcoholic mimosas."

"That's just orange juice."

"With sparkling cider or sheltzer." I laugh as she tries to convince me to the party idea. Our waitress comes back over to our table.

"Can I get you two dessert?"

"No I think we're done. We'll take the check."

"Can we get some slices of red velvet cake for her to go please?" Mia asks.

"Yes mam." She takes our plates off the table and carries them off.

"I don't need any dessert."

"You're eating for two now. You'll thank me later."

The waitress brings us the check and a to go bag with a plastic box of the cake. I pay in cash and leave the change as a tip. It's more than what I usually tip but as someone who worked minimum wage, I know how much tipping means to somebody working in college. Fifty something dollar tip could help her out. We stand up and leave out and back into the plaza. We take the elevator to the first floor and went shopping. We stop by this hug baby store and get a look for what I would want on my baby registery. I walk in and there's so much stuff. Cribs, strollers, and bassinets on display with different themes. Mobiles are hanging from the ceiling. I had no idea babies would need so much stuff.

"These are so cute." My eyes go come back down and I see Mia looking at at pink princess onesies with pink tulle tutus.

"Mia, I don't even know what I'm having yet." I walk over to her at the white shelf.

"There's nothing wrong with looking."

"They are kind of cute" i saw holding up a light pink newborn onesie. What if blip is a girl? I kind of want a boy. Christian says he wants a healthy bby but I know he most likely wants a boy.

"Can I help you with anything?" A woman dressed in lilac t-shirt blouse with white jeans comes up to us.

"How do you put together a baby registery?" Mia asks.

"Well we have a catalog the expectant parents can choose from. We have our baby store online where you can make your selections and your registery will be available for people to view."

"Do you happen to have one on hand?" I ask.

"We do. Which one is the mother?" We start walking along with her to the front register.

"That'd be me." I raise my hand slightly

"When is your due date?"

"Mid May."

"Well you're getting a head start. The usual shower is held two or three months before the birth so I would put yours in mid-march." She hands me a thick catalog book.

"Thank you."

"I can put you down in our system and you can make your selection online. We also have several distributors partnered for baby showers. Catering, bakeries, part planners. They're in the back of the catalog."

"Thank you and yes I will."

"Can you give me your name?"

"Anastasia Grey." She types on the keyboard quickly and was done in the matter of a minute.

"Alright then. I have you in our system and your registery is currently open to selecting."

"Thank you." We walk out of the store and I put the catalog in my purse. "Is there a maternity store here?"

"There's one down there." She points the direction and we start walking.

 _ **Escala**_

We walk out of the elevator carrying shopping bags in our hands. Gail is in the kitchen having just wiped down the counters.

"Welcome home Mrs. Grey. Ms. Grey."

"Hi Gail. Can you get the guest room ready for me?"

"Of course. I made you so lemonade in the kitchen. Do you need me to take your bags upstairs?"

"Yes please, thank you." Gail takes our bags and goes upstairs. Mia sits by the counter top and pour herself a glass.

"So what's Christian doing again?"

"He's at a Seattle Seahawks game with some big investor. He's looking to co-buy a portion of their company and bring over to his from what I can put together."

"You were mad weren't you?"

"I was. It was more of me being mad at what our life is going to be with a kid. Him being a away from work and bringing me flowers or gifts to apologize,"

"I'm sure he didn't want to be away from you."

"I just don't want him to be the absent dad."

"He won't. He loves you both."

"You really love your brother. I wish I had a little sister like you."

"I know." She smiled as she drank her lemonade. The elevator doors open and I see Christian walk out wearing a seahawks hat and carrying a jersey in his hand. I've never seen him so casual.

"There's my two favorite people." He walks over and kisses my cheek. I smell the scent of alcohol on his lips and my face curdles from the weak stench.

"Were you drinking?"

"I only had two drinks."

"Did Taylor pick you up?"

"Yes and I had water on the way back.'

"Good to know."

"You staying for dinner Mia?"

"Actually she's staying with us for a few days."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"If you don't want me over I can just leave in the morning." Mia says outspokenly in the tense situation.

"No Mia it's fine. I just wished my wife mentioned it to me."

"Well you were kind of busy in the skybox." I clap back at him and he smirks at my retaliation. "I'm going to start on dinner, you can join us if you like."

"I will. I'm going to take a quick shower." He walks away and up the stairs.

"Well that wasn't awkward." Mia sways to me.

"Trust me it's been worse."

"Is Christian okay with you testifying?"

"I won't know until I tell him later." I say walking to the fridge and taking out meat to start on dinner. I hadn't planned on testifying for the sake of the baby but Mia made me want to stand up for myself and not feel weak and powerless again. I just hope Christian will understand that when I tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm on my laptop in the kitchen going through my emails. I see the name _Baby Haven_ in bold for the sender. I open it and see the color corordinated printed font and borders. There's a link as well as a five letter and digit code for my friends and family to go on my registery. I see the details and my account is set on private for my viewing and whoever I choose. "Shit." It flew over my head about having an NDA signed by the store. I'm still trying to get control over the media coverage of our lives. I open my email and start typing to the manager.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I'm contacting you regarding confidentiality of my pregnancy. As you are aware, my husband and I are high profile figures and we take our privacy seriously. We wish that details regarding my pregnancy not be leaked or exposed to the tabloids. I've included a non-disclosure agreement for you and your employees to sign and return to our lawyers upon completion._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anastasia Grey_

I go to my folder and attach a downloaded file for the NDA. I send it to store, hopefully I will get an ample response by morning. I close my laptop and carry it with me upstairs. Dinner is already made and cooling in the oven. Mia is getting settled so I expect her to have dinner later. I walk into our bedroom and set my laptop on top of the drawer. I hear to show running and assume Christian is cleaning himself up after his day. I see his clothes on the bed and grab them to put in the hamper when I see glitter under the collar of his shirt. I smell it and get a whiff of a female perfume on it. I investigate by looking in his pants pocket. I find a folded piece of paper and open it to see bank details. It's an account under Christian's name having four million dollars in it. "What the fuck?". _Where did he go and what did he put this money._ I hear the shower stop and I immediately drop his clothes on the bed and walk over to the bathroom. I slide the door open and Christian is wrapped in a towel around his waist. He turns around to see me and he is startled.

"Ana, you scared me?"

"What is this?" I throw the shirt at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The perfume and glitter. With your four million dollar deposit."

"You were going through my clothes?"

"Don't change the subject. Where did you go after the game?"

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm hormonal. I'm going to be mad regardless. Where did you go?"

"The money is for a trust. After Hyde, I told Taylor to put the money the in a trust for Teddy and other children while you were in the hospital."

"There's only four million in there. What about the other one million."

"I donated to the hospital project in Congo for the UN."

"Okay, what about the shirt?"

"The guys from the Harslon Firm wanted to celebrate after the game and getting the deal. They're old school guys who are very high in themselves."

"CHRISTIAN."

"They took us to a strip club." My anger meter is now at fifty.

"You went to a strip club when you could've come home to your wife?"

"I wanted to get in good with them. I didn't touch them or do anything." I'm pissed. Yes it's hormones but he didn't tell me where he was going when he berates me about my location. I pull his towel down and grab him by his length. He groan from the friction and the pressure around him.

"You are a one woman man. When you go somewhere and your out late, you tell me. No whores get to give you a lap dance and touch your crotch except for me. Understand?"

"I will. I'm sorry." He groans in intensity.

"And when they ask you to go out and play with the boys, you say no cause your wife is all you need. Now you're are going to bed and are going to get me off before dinner."

"Aren't you mad?" He hisses as he looks me in the eye.

"I'm pregnant and horny so I don't care. Now get in the bed." I let him go and he exhales in relief. He walks out of the bathroom and I follow him to our bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I strip off my dress and put on my rose gold robe as Christian sits on the bed. He has no idea what I have planned for him. "Get Up." He stands up and moves aside as I sit at the foot of the bed. I bend my knees, giving him a close up view of my vagina. "Get on your knees and eat me out." He does so and he's kneeling in front of me. He kisses my thighs as he goes down. I lie back and my body shivers as he licks my clit. I move my hips as he moves down to my folds. I hold his head down to go deeper and my walls quickly convulse when I cum. I look up and see him wiping off my juices off of his face.

"How was that?"

"Good. Go to my bags and take out the small purple bag out of the green bag." He gets up and walks over to the pile of shopping bags at the corner. He cock is swaying back and forth semi-hard. Me cumming turns him on so quickly.

"Looks like you did some damage today."

"That's what you do when you have money." He smiles at my spending. He wants me so much to embrace my new life of wealth. He picks up the green bag and smiles as he sees the lingerie and sex toys in it. Mia and I went to a sex shop while at the mall. It may have seemed weird to go inside together but Mia is young and is sexually explorative, though I made a vow to Christian of his little sister's antics. He finds the purple bag and opens it to find a tick black rubber object.

"What is this?"

"It's a cock ring."

"I can see that."

"Put it on. It's suppose to keep you hard and stay hard." He pulls on the rubber tie and puts it around his length. He puts one loop around his length and the other loop around his ball sac. He groans as he puts it around him and I bite my lip as the elastic makes his veins start to show. "How does it feel?"

"Tight. The blood rush is intense."

"You never tried it before?" I say as I stand up.

"Not really my preference before. But it feels good." I stand in front of him and rub his veiny cock in my hand. He's stone hard and is prepped for intercourse.

"Well I hope you enjoy cause you're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

"What?" He looks at my shocked.

"It's part of your punishment. You're going to suffer without receiving pleasure."

"With blue balls?"

"Yes. I suggest that you wear some thick sweatpants. You wouldn't want Mia seeing your hard-on at dinner." I walk over to the bathroom to take a quick shower, leaving Christian shocked at my action and misleading of sex. My anger had me aroused but I also wanted my own personal revenge.

 _I put the food_ onto each other their plates. Dinner was casual for the night. We were in our pajamas and had dinner at the island kitchen. Me and Mia in our silk robes while Christian is in his shirt and overly large sweatpants. I made pork chops and steamed brococli and califlower.

"Ana, this smells deliscous." Mia says as she eats off her plate.

"Thank you."

"Keep it up and the whole family will move in with us." He says and I laugh.

"So how was the game?" I ask as a sutdle jab at him.

"It was good. The team won and it was a celebration. The owner actually spoke with me and talked about possible becoming a partner."

"Like a team owner?" Mia says.

"Possibly but nothing has been set yet."

"Christian, buying a NFL isn't like buying a suit. It's a risky investment."

"It's like taking stock."

"Teams have moderate or shitty seasons. Do you really want to invest your money in that?"

"I said I would think about it. I won't be jumping into anything crazy before I talk with you." He holds my hand trying to put me at ease but it doesn't work.

"If that means I get free tickets to games then fine by me." Mia says as she drinks her ginger ale.

"So, Mia and I were talking at lunch today."

"About what exactly?" He says.

"I want to testify at Hyde's trial and Ana says she would go with me." Christian chops down on his pork chop dramatically and drops his fork.

"Out of the question."

"Christian, this happened to us. We have the right to testify." Mia says to him.

"I don't want you to be stressed with the baby."

"The baby will be fine. I can make it through it. Don't you trust me?"

"I do. I just don't want him to manipulate the court and hurt you both again."

"Christian, we want to do this. I want him behind bars." His face is full of anxiety but he know I won't quit this."You both are sure to do this?"

"We want to."

"Okay. As long as you both feel alright doing it then I'll support you."

Mia smiles at him being accepting of our decision. She gets up out of their chair and hugs him."Thank you big brother."

"Your welcome." He hugs her back and kisses her temple. He really is a great big brother."Well I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Don't forget, we have church in the morning." I say to her as she walks up the stairs.

"Got it." She walks up the stairs and we hear the door close.

"So have you learned your lesson yet?" I ask him as he readjust his seat as the holds him hostage.

"If you're referring to the ring, yes I've endured the punishment."

"Good, that was part one of your punishment. Go to the playroom and change into your jeans. I'll be there in ten minutes for your next punishment."

"Yes mam." His voice sounds around at my sudden control and dominance. He gets up and walks around the island kitchen. He kisses me and goes upstairs while I pick up the plates to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

_I walk into the room_ in my black leather boots and my robe wrapped around me. They go up to my knees and show off my thighs to the viewer. My hair is down and flowing to my shoulders. I hold a leather strap on in one hand and a small sample cup in the other. I intend to have my just desserts in the playroom. I open the door and see Christian kneeling at the door. He's in his jeans and they expose his butt crack. I lock the door and he starts to breathe heavily. "Stand and face me." He follows my orders and turns around to see me holding the prosthetic. His eyes are in shock as looks down at it.

"What is that for?" He says in a shaky tone.

"You'll see. Be patient." I toss it onto the bed and untie my robe to reveal my black lace bra with crotchless panties to match. The bra is cupless and the straps hike my boobs upward. His mouth drops and can see his dick start to grow underneath. I walk over to him and his eyes examine my body. I move his chin up to look me in the eye. "You will do as I saw and take what I give you understand?" He nods and I kiss him sharply, biting his lip as I pull away. "Get the lube from the drawer and sit at the bed." He walks to the drawers and opens the upper middle drawer. He takes out the the tube of lube and sits on the foot of the bed. I walk over to him and stand in front of him. "You like it?"

"Yes." I take his his hands and put them on my heaving breasts. "And these?" "Yes." I move them down to my hips. "And these?" "Yes" I take his left hand and run it over the opening of my folds. "And this?" "Oh yes." I yank his hand off and take off my robe. I get onto the bed and straddle him, pressing my core against his hard on. His hands go to my hips and he widens his stance for me. He doesn't know what I have planned for him.

"Put the strap on me."

"That?"

"Yes that. Now" I sit up on my knees and place my hands onto his shoulders. He takes the strap on and attached it to me. He fastens the straps around my thighs and the dildo is poking him in his stomach. I got it on red just for fun. "Have you done this before?"

"No. Not into me."

"Another first for both of us Mr. Grey. Put the lube on." He takes the tube and squeezes the thick clear gel onto his hand. He rubs it over the member and it's covered it the glossy liquid. "Get on all fours." I step off of him and allow him to move. He gets on his hands and knees like a dog and grips the sheets a little. I get back on the bed and get behind him. "Now just relax, it hurts if you clench." I unbutton his jeans and pull them down to his knees. His tone and tan ass looks so good. I can't wait to have him. I look in front and see his cock hard and full. His veins have become visible and he's beginning to leak precum. I put some lube on my two fingers and put it in his back hole.

"Arrrh" He groans clenching around me. He relaxes as I push my fingers in and out of them. He continues to hiss as I prep him.

"Just breathe and it'll feel like nothing." I position myself behind him and hold onto his hips. I push myself into him and I get a scream. "How does it feel?"

"Hard." His breath hitches and he grips the bed.

"How does it feel to be put of control huh? How does it feel to be controlled? " I gloat as the dildo rests in him. I pull out slowly and push back in quick, earning another groan.

"Ana please." He starts to beg.

"That begging? That's what no mercy sounds like when you defy me. When you lie to me." I rest in him and and pull halfway out. "You will not defy or lie ever again?" He remains silent but still panting. I smack his ass check and he shakes. "Answer me."

"Yes, I won't lie to you again."

"Oh I don't think you mean it." I push back in.

"RED! RED" He's saying the safe word. I pull out of him and immediately take the straps off, throwing the dildo onto the floor. He flops onto his back and his face appears to be tortued. I get on top of him and lay him flat on his back.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Please." He exhales.

I take his hard cock and push myself onto him. He's an inch close to cumming so I clench my walls and rotate my hips. He grips as he cums inside me, making me Cum with him. He groans in relief and he wraps his arms around my waist. I pull myself off of him and he holds me in his arms as I lay down.

"I'm sorry." He says. I move up to look him in the face and I touch his cheek.

"You're forgiven. Did I go to hard?" I ask knowing how sore he is.

"I'm gonna be sleeping on my side but I'll live. How do you feel?"

"Strangely, a little bit turned on."

"It's a dominating high. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well you've only know me for what, six months."

"And it's been a great six months." He kisses me tenderly and I nudge my nose with his.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm a big boy Ana."

"Yes you are. Let me get that off you." I reach down and unlatch the cock ring off of him.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was gonna stay like that all night."

"I was gonna keep it on and give you head while I massage your ass but that would've made you break."

"I might wanna try that later but right now, I just wanna recharge."

"Say no more." I grab a blanket from the top of the front chest. I pull it over us and cover our bodies from the chills. "Promise me and the baby come first."

"I promise. You and against the world baby." He kisses my forehead and puts his hand on my stomach. "Sleep Ana." I looked into his eyes as I laid on my side. We held each other as we drifted to sleep.

 _We walk back_ into the penthouse after church and kick off our shoes. My feet are dying to breathe after being enclosed for hours.

"Welcome home." Gail says carrying the laundry.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Mia says taking off her coat.

"Let Gail know if you need anything." Christian says to her.

"I will." She yelled as she went down the hall.

"Your mail Mr. Grey." Gail hands him a small stack of mail as she goes to do laundry. He looks through it in a quick. Mostly monthly bills, party invitations, and thank you notes from his investor friends for his contributions. I put his and my coat in the closet and turn around to see Christian stare a white envelope.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I don't know but it's addressed from Chicago. From the agency that adopted me." The agency. It must be about information regarding Hyde's case.

"Open it." He opens the envelope and unfolds the sheets of paper. His face is blank as he reads it and his expression turns from curious to shocked. "What does it say?"

"They're contacting me to inform me that my father wants to get in contact with me. My biological father."


	9. Chapter 9

_I sit in bed_ rubbing hand lotion over my hands after my shower. Christian hasn't come out of his office since lunch. The letter that came has really gotten to him, probably more than he thinks. He said that it's nonsense and it's just someone making a claim and he isn't concerned about it. But I saw the look in his face before. His face of curiousity and fear. This man could be connected to his past somehow. Just when I reach for my pregnancy stretch mark lotion, Christian walks into the bedroom in his blue pajamas. "There you are. I thought you were going to sleep in your office."

"No, I was looking over files I had on my adoption. Do you want me to help you?" He says sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Sure." I hand him the bottle of lotion. My stomach has just started to show but my stretch marks are beginning to show on my small frame. He squezzes the lotion onto his hand and rubs it on his palms. I lift up my shirt to my breasts and he starts to rub it on my belly. He enjoys these intimate moments together. He feels closer to the baby when he pampers me."I can't believe no one's noticed my bump yet."

"Well you're good at hiding it real well."

"Speaking of hiding, what's been bugging you about the letter?" He exhales in hesitation to answer but he knows I'm not going to dodge the subject.

"All it said that a man named Gregory Thomas was contacted by a family member of mine and went to the agency to obtain my records. He had no proof of being my father and I requested for them to be sealed from the public and be handed over to me once I turned eighteen. So I looked at my birth certificate and his name is on it." Could it be possible? From what we know, Christian father could be anyone in the Chicago area?"

"So does that mean anything?"

"She was a prostitute for god know how long so she could've just put a name on there so a paternity test in necessary."

"You're going to pursue this?"

"All the evidence points to one place but I'm not getting my hopes up on this. I want to take the test and if it turns out to be positive, then we'll go about the relationship the way I see fit. If not, then we'll forget him and move on." He rests his hand on my stomach and leans down to kiss it. I put my hand on top of his and turn his face to me with the other one.

"I know you don't want to dwell on your past but I know you. There's a small part that thinks there's a possibility."

"I always wondered if he knew I exsisted, if he wanted her to get rid of me, if she ran away? I just want to know what really happened that made my birth mom turn down a dark road if it's true?"

"Then we'll do the paternity test and have this all settled."

"Okay. Thank you for being so understanding of this."

"Your welcome. Right now, you need some stress relief." I turn my body and straddle his waist. I take off my tank top, revealing my ever growing breasts.

"You are a minx Mrs. Grey." He leans up to me face and kisses my lips. He pushes me onto my back and gets on top of me.

 ** _Later that Night_**

"AAHHH." I jump out of bed when I hear the screams coming from down the hall. That sound is Mia's voice. Christian wakes up and his immediate responce is me and the baby. "Ana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It came from Mia's room."

"I'll go check up on her."

"I can go see her?"

"No it's okay. I'm used to her nightmares. I got this." He gets out of bed and puts on his sweatpants. I doze back off to sleep as the baby has me exhausted. I wake up an hour or so later to Christian still missing from bed. I get out of bed and threw my robe. I open the door and walk down the hall to the guest room. I see Mia fast asleep while Christian sits at the corner in a chair. He's asleep with his head resting against his fist and snoring. I walk over and shake his arm to wake him quietly.

"Christian wake up." He opens his eyes and eases his body into place out of it's sleepy state.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A little over an hour. How is she?"

"She had a nightmare about Hyde coming for her. I got her a glass of water and stayed by her side. When she was little, me and Elliot used to sit in her room for hours to keep the monsters away. I don't get tired of protecting her." I smile at him and kissed him on the cheek. Seeing him a brother makes me think about how he'll be with our son or daughter. "What are you smiling at?"

"I just think if we have a daughter, you're going to be amazing."

"You know you're jinxing it right?"

"Maybe but you never know. Come on let's go to bed." I help him out of his chair and we walk back to our room.

 _I pour my breakfast_ into my portable insulated cup for work. I've been back at work for almost a month and I'm still not used to being back. My new position and they whole Jack situation. Christian walks into the kitchen with his brief case and a paper tube roll that he sets down on the counter.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. What's with the graphic plan?"

"It's for your office."

"You're redesigning my office?"

"No, I'm moving it."

"Well there's only four floors so there isn't anywhere else to move."

"Not when you have thirty-four floors."

"What are you talking about?"

"The publishing office is moving to the Grey House."

"You want to move SIP?"

"Well it's officially GIP now."


	10. Chapter 10

_I open the blue floor_ plan and lay it down on the table of the office. All these measurements and lines drawn in silver grey sketches in boxes. All the levels have numbers around them and furniture in place for.

"These are the three floors we're going to put it in. The only things needed to be done are interior design and electrical to be set in place. It should take about a month or two month to complete the work and have the company move in come Janurary." He points at different parts of the schematics. He shows me the designs of the offices and all I can think of is the style of what it would look like. SIP, or well GIP is going to be my place of work now. I notice this small rectangular space labelled "third floor lobby"

"What's this small square space at the bottom?" I point to it.

"That is set to be the company daycare center." A daycare center? He's not the guy to have children around the office.

"What made you want to put one in?"

"Since we have employees that have children and can't afford childcare, I figured it would easier for them to bring them to work and make an office space out the unused room."

"Christian, this is..."

"I know it's extra but the plans were already set and I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be a surprise and make it perfect for you and everyone." I stop him from talking when I kiss him on his lips. "What was that for?"

"To get you to shut up. I love it."

"You really do?"

"Yes. The space is going to be bigger than what we have now. Plus the whole daycare center is amazing. I wanted to wait three months after the baby was born but I can go back to work whenever I want to and take the baby with me."

"I just want you to be happy." He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I am happy. So happy that I'm actually up for a quick snack in the office." I look him in the eyes as I bite my lip.

"Then let's go. We wouldn't want to be late for work." He picks me up and holds my thighs, pressing me against his crotch. He kisses me and carries me to the office.

 ** _SIP_**

I sit in at my desk chair eating sliced apples and cream cheese Gail packed for me in my lunch bag. I lie back in the chair and relax in the afterglow of the morning quickie I had with Christian earlier. My legs are warm from the release of tension and my shoulders are soft from the kisses from his lips. I twirl around until my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes."

"This is Jenny Callen from the Seattle Page. I'm contacting you because of a tip I received from a annoymous source regarding you and your husband in exchange for cash."

"And what may that be?" Oh no. Did The story leak about the baby? Was is Christian's history of BDSM? What is this story trying to be sold.


	11. Chapter 11

_I walk out_ of my office building and to the car where Sawyer opens the door for me. I see Christian talking on the phone whilst I get in and remain silent. I sit back in the seat and look at my phone. The call from earlier is still running through my head.

 _"Who gave you this information?"_

 _"The woman was looking for a payday. I knew it couldn't be true until she had given me the video."_

 _"Are there extra any copies?"_

 _"Not that I'm aware."_

 _"I will come to your offices tomorrow. Do not release this tape or you will be meeting with our attorney."_

"Sorry about that. How was your day?" I turn my head when I hear his voice. I change face from worry to exhaustion. He needed to hear this news at home.

"Nothing big. I'm in need of a nap." I lean over and kiss him. I lay my head down on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me.

"Did you eat today?"

"Yes sir. I had a green salad with a grilled turkey sandwich for lunch and iced tea." I yawn as my tiredness takes over and rest on his shoulder. I feel him kiss my forehead and I doze off into slumber.

 _ **Escala**_

I feel the soft blankets wrapped around me and a pillow under my neck. I slowly open my eyes and see the walls of our bedroom. I sit up and see that my shoes have been taken off and my blouse has been taken off, leaving me in my black flecce tank top and black pencil skirt. I rub my eyes as the sunset goes down on the city. I smell something savory flowing through the vents and suspect that Gail is cooking downstairs. Christian walks in carrying a tray of food through the door and shuts it behind him with his foot. He's in a grey shirt and black lounge pants. His casual look has me wanting to bite my lip and have him between my legs.

"Finally you're up."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours." He sets it down on the nightstand and he sits on the side of the bed.

"Christian, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"I got a call from a tabloid today. Someone is trying to sell a story about you."

"Must be someone trying to sell some rumors off."

"It isn't a rumor if it's possibly true."

"Ana, what did they tell you?" He looks at me serious now. He concerned now that he sees my disgust and slight anger with him.

"Elena contacted them."

"About what?"

"She's claiming that the two of you made a sex tape during your...contract." I'll cut my tongue out before I say relationship.

"That's absurd." He yells."We were never that insane to do that."

"She gave them a tape. That's why they contacted me. They had the decency to let the wife know before something went public and I threatened them with our lawyer if they run with the story."

"Ana, I didn't know there was a tape. She's doing this to get back at me for taking Linc's company to the ground."

"I believe you. It doesn't surprise me that she would stoop this low. What are we gonna do?"

"We go to the police and get them to order a search warrant. If the tape was before I turned eighteen, it will be deemed as child pornography. There's blackmail, solisitation of sexual content. We'll have her booked on charges."

"As if our life wasn't stressful enough." I run my hand through my hair.

"I'll take care of it. You just worry about our little blip."

"Okay. Right now, I'm frustrated and starving. Good thing you brought food."

"Gail made dinner. Pork chops and potato wedges with seasoning just how you like it. Green salad with ranch dressing and extra spinach and ginger ale for your stomach."How are you two doing?" He says rubbing my stomach.

"My morning sickness has settle down. My boobs are starting to feel like I'm heaving pudding strapped to my chest." I say hold my breasts under my hands.

"They have been getting bigger." I catch him looking down at my breasts and he pulls down the strap of my shirt. He pulls the other down and raises it over my head. He reaches behind my back and unlatches my bra. The release of tension causes me to fall back on the bed and lay against the pillows. "Feel better?"

"Much better." He puts his hands on my breasts and starts massaging them. I lie down and moan at the sensitivity making me aroused. I look down and my nipples begin to get hard.

"Does that feel good?" He asks me.

"Mmhm." My body begins to roll off my back. One of the side effects of pregnancy is the increase in my daily labido. My inner goddess needed to be tamed and I wanted him in between my legs. But I knew he wasn't aroused t the moment so I wanted something quick. "Go down on me." He smirked at me and proceeded to get under the covers with me.I lie back and feel him pull my panties down. I moan as his mouth licks me and grab hold of the pillows.

 _ **Two hours later**_

I walk into the kitchen and look for some ice cream. After christian gave me a nice treat, I gave him a good blowjob and he passed out. I instantly got a sweet craving after eating dinner and wanted ice cream. I reach into the frezzer in the back and pull out a pint. I close the door quickly when Gail pops up.

"Oh, Gail you scared me."

"I'm sorry Ana. This came for you and Mr. Grey earlier in the mail." A manila envelope thin and felt light. I put my icecream down and open it. There's a dvd inside and a typed note.

"What's in there?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. I open the note and read it aloud.

 _Meet me if you don't want the truth to come out._


	12. Chapter 12

Christian had Taylor investigate Elena's whereabouts before we went to police. She's been in exile and living off the divorce settlement she got from Linc during the luqidation of his timber company. She's been chastised out of the upper elite and has been living in the upper city apartment after selling her home. It looks like her money is drying up and she's trying to support herself through blackmailing Christian. The next week later, we went to the police with the information.

We're sitting in the police station waiting on the detective to speak with us. We gave them the letter and DVD in the mail to them. We didn't watch it not knowing what's on there so that will be what we're expecting. Christian has his hand on my knee to keep me from shaking my nerves through my legs and I hold his hand.

"It's gonna be okay right?" I ask him.

"Let's hope it does." He kisses my hand as Detective Ross comes in.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." He says to us.

"Let's hope this is the last time. So what was on the DVD?" Christian asks.

"It was what you informed us of. There were two people having sex and the video time stamp dates it back to May 1999. The legal age of consent sixteen in the state of Washington."

"The tape is dated before I turned sixteen." He said.

"Oh my God." Christian was still fifteen. He was a minor and it's classified under child pornography. We finally got her.

"The letter that was sent to you also demanded for ten million dollars in exchange for all copies of the tape."

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Ms. Lincoln can be charge with possesion of child pornography, child sexual abuse, stalking, blackmail. Even though we have the tape, the D.A is going to need a confession by the guilty party."

"How do you get it then?" I ask.

"We suggest Mr. Grey meet with her in a public place with a wire given and have one of our officers on standby listening in. We get her to confess to everything and we'll make the arrest."

"I'll do it. Anything to get this psycho out of our lives."

"Then I recommend contacting her immediately and we'll set the plan."

"Thank you detective." He shakes his hand and we get up and leave the precinct. We get into the car and he's silently staring at the wheel in distress. He looks so worried and anger with himself.

"What is it?"

"I still can't believe you can even look at me."

"Christian this is not your fault. She took advantage of you when you were defenseless. She needs to suffer the consequences. We are not going to let her win okay?"

"Okay." He says to me with some hope in his voice.

"Now let's go see how our baby's doing." He smiles a little and puts his hand on my stomach.

 _ **Seattle Medical Center**_

I let my feet hang off the slab as we wait in Dr. Grenne's office as I lay on the patient chair. Christian is seated next to me and holding my hand when Dr. Grenne walks in."

"How are we doing today ?"

"Good so far."

"Any discomfort or spotting?"

"No the spotting stopped and my nausea has gone down."

"Good. Your blood check and urine sample came out healthy. Now at fifteen weeks your baby is the size of a peach and your need to be eating twice as much. You're going to be more tired and your uterus is going to start stretching. The uterus is going to grow fast so there will be more pushing on your bladder and your reproductive organs, which will mean an increased labido."

"Is is safe to have regular sex during the pregnancy? Is there a risk of hurting the baby?" Christian says. I'm surprised he asks this but not surprised he would be concerned about our "extreme" sexploits.

"It's normal to ask the questions. It's safe to go about intercourse in several positions. Just be aware that as the belly gets bigger, it will be challenging and will have to switch to more positions comfortable for mom. Are there any more questions before we do the ultrasound?" We shake our heads. "Alright, let's see how Baby Grey is doing."

We get through the ultrasound and see Blip is growing as accordingly. This made Christian feel much better. Seeing the baby reminded him that our family matters more than all the craziness going on in our lives. We'll be able to know the sex of the baby between my eighteenth and twenty-second week appointment if Blip coperates with us. By that time we find out, our family and friends will know we're expecting and we can have a gender reveal in December.

 _ **Escala**_

We pull into the parking garage and park in his lot with the rest of his cars. He pulls in and parks next to my red audi. He unbuckles his seatbelt and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, come here." I pull him towards me and kiss him. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get onto his lap.

"Ana, what are you doing?"

"You need to relax and I have hormones raging. Now kiss me." I kiss him and he wraps his arms around me. I unbutton my peach blouse and took it off, throwing it on the passenger seat. He undoes the buttons of his shirt and lay kisses on his chest. I lick his nipples and he falls back in the chair and let's me take him. I shift my panties to the side under my skirt as he undoes his fly. He pulls his pants down and takes his cock in his hand. I ease down on him and adjust my legs around the seat. I reach to the side and recline the seat forward so our chests are pressed against each other. I lock lips with him and grip the seat as I hump him like a hooker. My hormones act randomly so much but I love the stamina and craving for my husband. He groans and I moan as we move in sync together. He holds my back and kisses my neck and breasts, making me more aroused. I let me head fall back as I cum and I feel him cum inside me while gripping my hips. My head falls on his shoulder and he rubs my back. I lift my head up and kiss Christian on his upper pecks and neck. We're face to face and peck kisses with each other.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. I think we might have to do it again." He says tome as he exhales and pulls me into another kiss. He reaches behind the seat and lowers the seat down for round two.


	13. Chapter 13

Christian is holding my bump as I stand in front of him in the elevator. His face is at my neck and he kisses my shoulder. He's been enjoying my extra stamina lately. I'm very tempted to try the suggestions in my pregnancy book.

"Be careful, there are cameras in here."

"We're the only ones up here." He mumbles against my neck as he sucks on the base.

"Save it for the bedroom. Do you have any work to do today?"

"No why?"

"I wanted to explore some of the suggested positions during the pregnancy." His eyes turn seductively devious. All night sex has him excited.

"I'll have the red room ready."

"You better" I turn my neck and kiss him. The elevator door opens and we walk out holding hands together. We turn to the dining area and see Mia and Grace sitting across from each other.

"Hey mom."

"Hello dear, Ana. How are you two?" We walk up to them and greet Grace.

"Good. We just came from the doctor's office."

"Everything's fine with the baby?"

"The baby is healthy and growing accordingly."

"Great. When are your parents expected to arrive?"

"They're flying in tomorrow morning from Savannah. Ray is coming in tonight."

"How was lunch today?" Christan asks.

"It was good. Mom mad me break my diet when she had us stop at a bakery for cakes for thanksgiving."

"Mia, your beautiful. You don't need to starve myself." Grace says.

"Portion control. It how I stay in shape."

"Well you're going to have a bump like mine tomorrow when we eat next week."

"I brought over some maternity books that Gail put upstairs for you and some red velvet cake since you were craving sweets last time."

"Thank you Grace."

"Well I have to go to the hospital for a last minute board minute. I'll see the three of you next week."

"We will. Bye mom." Christian hugs her goodbye and I do so with her. We walk her over to the elevator and bid her goodbye.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before dinner." Christan says to me.

"Ana, can you look over paper for my criminal analysis class later? I proof read it but I want a second opinion."

"Yeah, I can do it after my nap."

"Thank you."

We walks up the stairs to our bedroom and set our bags on the chair by the window. I look at the books Grace had brought and it written for expecting mothers and fathers. Christian goes to the bathroom and I strip down to my bra and panties. I pull my rose robe from the closet and cover myself. My phone goes off and it's a text from Ray.

 _About to take off. See you tonight."_

I have the feeling he's enjoying flying the private jet at Christian's disposal and it hits me. Ray is coming to stay with me and my husband. We'll be restricted from having sex in the penthouse like we usually are. My hormones corrupt me into wanting my husband. I walk over to the bathroom and see Christan with a towel around his waist.

"Hey what's up?' I kiss him before he can finish his sentence.

"I want you to fuck me."

"What are you doing?" He says.

"We have four hours before Ray comes. That means little to no penetrative sex."

'What?"

"I told you, I don't want to risk my parents walking in on us or hearing you plow their daughter." I turn around and pull my robe up to my thighs.

"Alright boss." He smirks at me and drops his towel to the floor. I grip the rim of the sink and he thrusts into me. He starts to pound into me and holds my hips in place.

"Just like that daddy."

"Say it again." He says in my hair as he grips my hair.

"Fuck me good daddy." He pumps into my like a jack rabbit and we cum together. He holds my bump and I sit up, pushing my back against his chest.

"Nicely down." I turn my head and kiss him. "Now let's get you cleaned up." I take off my robe and I push him towards the shower.


	14. Chapter 14

Christian has his back pressed against the wall as I suck on the crook of his neck. I run my hand doe to his balls and massage them. He groans as he lets me work his body.

"Anaaa, I want to be inside you." He grabs my ass cheeks and presses my front against his.

"No penetration." I whisper in his ear. I lower myself down to his pelvis and put my mouth over his tip. I swallow his length and move it with a rhythm. He puts his hand on my head as I sucked on his cock. He starts to shake and thrusts into my mouth until he cums. I like around his shaft and sucked on his balls. I get up and held Christian close to me as he catches his breath.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

"Well in your case, that's not a bad way to go." I say to him, kissing his temple. I grab the lofa and body wash and squirted some in my hand. I rubbed it in and scrubbed his body from head to toe. He then scrubbed my body and washed my hair. We kissed under the water until we felt our fingers and feet starting to prune. We walk out of the shower and grabbed our towels to wrap around each other. Before I wrapped my towel, I look down at my growing bump. I hold the towel up with one hand and put my hand on the bump. This baby is starting to make an appearance quickly and I'm not even halfway through my pregnancy. I feel Christian's hand lay next to mine and he kisses the back of my head.

"I can't believe it's growing this fast."

"It's amazing. Feeling this little human we made together and seeing him or her grow is eye opening."

"It's can't wait to meet it. It feels weird saying it."

"It's hard not knowing. We can keep calling it blip."

"Well little blip is now the size of a peach. I'm excited for Thanksgiving to tell the family."

"And I'm excited to show off my pregnant wife." He kisses my cheek and wraps his arms around me. He wraps the towel around me and carries me bridal style out of the bathroom.

 _ **Seattle International Airport**_

We're waiting in the arrival lounge of the airport for the jet to land with Ray on it. I'm relaxed in my blue jeans and flowy pink top while Christain is dressed in jeabs and a white button shirt. I'm halfway through my bag of kettle cooked sea salt chips and sipping on my iced green tea. Christian has his arm around me and he's staring at me with a smile.

"What are smiling about?"

"Seeing you eating and having cravings makes me wish I knocked you up sooner."

"Just wait till my stomach is the size of a watermelon and you won't want to come near me."

"I don't care. You're carrying our son and he needs you to grow. That means you're going to get big as a house and I'm going to be talking and rubbing that belly everyday." He wants a boy? I love this kid no matter what the gender is but a little Christian sounds so adorable. The idea of Christian talking to the baby makes me laugh. "Yes I'm going to be that dad."

"Just...you're hoping for the baby to be a boy?"

"It's just a guess."

"But it sounded like an assumption. It's okay I was thinking about us with a son but I had a dream of us with a little girl yesterday."

"Now I wish we were having twins. I just hate that we have to wait."

"Well.."

"What?"

" told me about this new thing where they can tell the gender of the baby with a blood test. Something with hormones and platelet counts."

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah. I just get my blood drawn and they'll have the results in a couple of days. What do you think?"

"If it's that simple and safe, I think we should go for it." He says so enthusiastically.

"Go for it?" I'm surprised to hear him be so relaxed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just weird to see you so chilled out and calm. I would expect for you to have background checks and an list of organic foods and vitamins."

"I'm learning to be less controlling. Found out it let's me be more happy and enjoy what life has you know."

"Okay Ghandi. This mellow version of you is really to my liking. I just hope you keep that same mojo when the baby comes. All the crying and peeing and diaper shit."

"I'll survive." He kisses my forehead and held me close to him. The entrance of the arrival gates slide open and Ray walks through with a bag in tow. We get up from our seats and walk over to greet him.

"There's my favorite girl." He says as he holds his arms put to hug me.

"Hi daddy." I hug him and he holds me tightly.

"Hey Annie Girl. How've you been?"

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"I've been good. I've gone to every appointment and taken my vitamins on time. How are you doing Christian?"

"Great. Good to see you Ray." He says shaking his hand.

"Please call me dad." He hugs him and pats him on the back. My dad took a liking to Christain quick when we got together and now he's embraced him as a son in law. "So how's the dream house coming along?"

"It's going along well. It'll be finished before Christmas and plan to move in after new years."

"We can take you to go see it tomorrow." Christian offers.

"That would be nice. Right now I'm in need of a shower and one Gail's hot meals." We laugh as we walk out to the car.

 _ **Escala**_

The three of us walk out of the elevator and Gail waiting for us in the foyer.

"Good afternoon. Welcome Mr. Steele."

"Hello Gail."

"Mr. Grey, there's someone here to see you in your office. He said he needed to meet with you."

"How long has he been here?"

"Only about twenty minutes."

"Go take care of it, I'll give dad a tour of the apartment."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." He kisses my cheek and I walk Ray upstairs to the guest room.

 _Christian's P.O.V_

I wonder who could be here this late in the day. I'll run through this quick meeting and get back to Ana and Ray. I walk into my office and there's a man in a blue suit standing at the window.

"Hello, how can we help you?"

"Hi. I'm Gregory Thomas." Holy fuck, the man in the letter is standing here. This can't be true. "I knew your mother when she was younger."

"So you're..."

"I'm your father."


	15. Chapter 15

I can't shut my eyes at what I'm looking at. The man standing in front of me looks as if I'm looking into a mirror. His copper brown hair had a glow from the window. His blue eyes are like a vortex that pulled me into it's hole. His beard has a five o clock shadow but kept clean and presentable. He's in a navy blue suit and holding a manila folder into his hand. How does he have the balls to come into my home? How did he even find my apartment? Why am I shaky on my own two feet?

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"The agency told m you lived in Seattle when I came to find you. I did my research and found your building. I didn't mean to intrude you and your family."

"Well that was a failed attempt."

"I came back to Chicago to make amends with the people from my past as part of my soberity. I've been sober for almost thirty years and your mother has been the last name on my list."

"Wasn't the most important?" I say to him.

"Complete opposite. I've had guilt over how I've treated your mother those years ago. The last time I saw her was before I left for rehab back in 1982. When I got out she had already left town and no one knew where to find her." He's a former addict and cleaned up this well. Did he know about me before he left ?

"Did you know about me? Did she ever tell you she was pregnant?"

"She never told me about her being pregnant. When I came back to Chicago, I went to her parents home to ask if they knew where to find her and that's when they told me that she passed. One of her younger sisters told me that she had a child put into the system but they couldn't find you. They found out she lived across the state with you."

"How long did you know her?"

"We met in high school. I was running with a rough crowd and she wanted to tag along. We lived together and did heavy drugs on daily." Hearing the details of their history shakes me in my skin. I never knew much of my mother's past before my birth or her family. "I received your request for the paternity test and the non disclosure agreement. I brought it, signed and sealed, as well as submit my sample to the agency."

"You could've just mailed it to me."

"I wanted to put a name to a face, for you as well." He hands over the envelope to me and I take it in my hands.

"I guess I'll contact you once the lab has the results."

"All right then. It was nice to see you Christian." He holds out his hand and I shake it out of respect. He leaves my office and as soon as the door closes I let out my breathe. I've never felt so nervous in my life. I walk over to the bar and about to open a bottle of whiskey but I stop. I can't revert to drinking to calm me. I need Ana. I need her good nature and soul to calm me down. I open the doors and go upstairs to our bedroom. I open the door and see her in bed listening to the baby's heartbeat with the echo machine my mother gave us. She looks up and sees me standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She says as she put it down.

"I'm okay now that I see you. You don't have to stop." I say as I walk in.

"I just got nervous hearing you and Gregory in the office."

"You were ease-dropping?"

"I was worried about my husband. In my defense, my hormones have me doing irrational things."

"It's okay. You were right. I held my breath so much to keep me from punching him. He knew her Ana. They have a history and knew her family."

"Your birth mom?"

"Yes."

"Come here." She motions for me to come towards her. I come onto the bed and she pulls me towards her stomach. I lay my head against her stomach and feel a small kick.

"Is that the baby?"

"Yeah. Blip's been moving a lot from lunch today."

"Hey buddy." I whisper as I feel the kicks continue.

"This baby is going to love you and won the lottery at having an amazing father." She runs her hand through my hair as I listen to little blip's movements in her belly. Holding my child whilst he or she is in the womb is the closest I've could be to our child. Our child. Wow, to say that and feel my child grow is more than what money could buy.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ana's P.O.V_

I sit on the other side of the room in the safe house in a loveseat while Christian is having a wire attach to his white shirt by an officer. The DA and his team set up a whole sting operation in a foreclosed house less than a mile away from Elena's house. I was nervous about this whole thing. What is she going to say? What if she doesn't confess? What if she tries to seduce him? My hormones are making my mind run crazy. I need to stay calm and let this play out. It's going to work and she'll go away for good.

"So remember the plan. You go in, get her comfortable and talking so we can get a confession. Do not take any drinks that could be spiked or go into secluded rooms. We could lose our signal on the mic. Just keep it in the living room and remain calm." The officer instructed Christian on what to do and he nodded his head in response. They get a jacket on him and he adjusts his tie, he only does that when he's nervous. He walks over to me and I stand up to get a good look at him.

"They put a small dot camera on my tie. I feel like a spy."

"It makes like a modern James Bond." I fix his tie up for him. He looks at me and his nerves ease away. He's now looking at me in disapointment but in himself.

"I know this is all crazy."

"I know."

"You don't deserve any of this."

"Oh I know."

"And if you want to leave, Taylor is outside in the car waiting."

"I'm here for support and to make sure that this bitch goes down for good."

"Don't go rogue or anything if she gets close."

"I have control over myself. Just make sure she says everything from when you were together and that's when Ron and his guys will go in."

"How are you the strong one in all of this?"

"I'm a lot stronger than I thought I was. Maybe the baby is giving all this strength and sanity." This little ball of love has me feeling different from who I was before. I feel stronger and wiser from who I was when I met Christian.

"You've made me more stronger since you came into my life."

"Save the sweet talk for later. Now go to work James Bond."

He smiles and makes his way out the door. I looked back and watch him walk out the door. My husband is stepping out of the safe gate of this compound and into the lion's den.

 _ **Elena's House**_

 _Christian's P.O.V_

I drive up to Elena's home in my car. She had moved across town after being outed by my mother and Lincoln going to prison. She used the money from her divorce to get her a house that was still high class area where she could hide away for the rest of her days. I pull up to her house and park in front of her house. I step out of the car and walk to the large brown door. I ring the door bell and tap my foot as I waited for someone to answer. The door opens and and Elena appears in a blue long sleeved dress with her blonde hair down. She appears to have had her usual botox injections.

"Christian, why this is a surprise ?"

"You know why I'm here Elena."

"Is your WIFE with you?" She said the word with disstain.

"I came here on my own to finish this." I walk inside and she fortunately let's me in. I walk into the grand dining room and stand in front of the wide window that gazes into the backyard. "First I have two questions. Why the hell do you have a tape of us and why are you shopping it to the tabloids?"

"I wanted to get your attention."

"By humiliating me and yourself even more. I was seventeen."

"Trust me, I have more from when we were younger." She says with glee while tossing here wrap around her shoulders.

"Is this all for money? Is that what it is, just payback?"

"I wanted to remind you of what a real woman is. I taught you everything you know for years and you went off and marry the first girl you that makes you feel butterflies."

"What Ana and I have is real. Stop living in the past. Are there anymore tapes?"

"Maybe?"

"I'll pay what you want if you give me all the tapes, every copy of them."

"You never changed Christian. Going at any lengths to protect your reputation."

She has her hand running down my tie when suddenly the doors burst open. I turn to see the police force come through in a frenzy. Two of them surround Elena and put handcuffs on her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Elena Lincoln, you're under arrest for statitory rape, distribution of child pornography, and extortion. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law."

"You set me up you bastard." She hissed at me like a snake.

"You're going to get what you really deserve."

They take her away and out of the house. I breath out a sigh of relief now that she's gone. See Ana walk through the door and I immediately go to her and wrap my arms around her. She hugged me so tenderly with her love.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"They want you back at the safe house to give a statement for record."

"Okay." I nodded in agreement. She lifts my face in her hands and looks my in the eyes.

"It's okay. It's over now." He takes my hand and we walk over to the police car to take us back to the safe house.

 ** _Escala_**

 _Ana's P.O.V_

I walk into the bathroom and see Christian in the bathtub filled with water. He has his head leaned back and a towel behind his neck.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed to relax from all that adreneline."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yes. Can you come in with me?'

"Of course." I take off my clothing and step into the bathtub with him. I sit in front of him and lay down against his chest. He puts his hands on my stomach and feels the baby kicking. He smiles and kisses my temple as I put my hands on top of his.

"So is the nurse coming tomorrow?"

"Yep, the hospital has her coming. Do you want to know before the gender reveal or find out together?"

"I want us to find out at the gender reveal. Let the first one be a surprise."

"I like that too. I can't wait to meet little blip."

"Me too. Thank you for being there for me today."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you finally have closure and peace. She'll never hurt you again." I kissed his hand and held his hand in mind.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We were enjoying our tender moment when his phone suddenly rings from the side counter of the tub. Christian reaches for it and answers the phone.

"This is Christian Grey...WHAT? Is he alive?" What happened? Was there an accident with someone we know. "Keep me posted on his condition." He hangs up and set the phone down. He has his hand over his mouth in distress.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"That was the DA. Jack Hyde tried to kill himself earlier today."


	17. Chapter 17

Christan was on the phone with the police while I stayed in the bath. I can hear his voice go baratone on the phone. I know he's going to be angry and could either want sex or be far from engaging in any. I hold onto the sides of the bathtub and ease myself out of the tub so I don't slip. I step onto the bathmat and dry myself off with my towel. I look down and see my bump poking out. Blip is starting to make an appearance and I can only hide it for so long. I grab my fluffy pink bathrobe Kate got for me after I got out of the hospital. I put it on and walk out of bathroom and into our bedroom. I see Christian pacing in front of the bed and hangs up the phone as I walk in. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair is air dried from being out of the tub.

"Well? What happened?" I ask him with my arms crossed.

"I don't to worry you." He walks up to me and holds my hand.

"You not telling me is only going to worrying me more. Come lay with me in bed. Talk to me." I pull him towards the bed and we get on together. I lay on my side and wrap my arms around him. He lays next to me and kisses me. "Now tell me what happened?"

"Jack heard about trial date and torn his bed sheets to make a nuece and had a plastic bag to choke him out."

"Oh my god. Not surprised by him doing a coward move."

"I scheduled a press conference at the Grey building tomorrow. I have my lawyer preparing a statement."

"I want to be there with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be there for me and Mia too. H's hurt our family too much to just stand by."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You've grown so much since we met. So brave and determined. Won't let anyone try to test you. Ready to kick ass."

"Well I have a lot to fight for. Nobody comes for my baby and my husband and gets away with it."

"That's kinda hot." He says as he goes to kiss my shoulder.

"Easy Tiger. We still have my dad in the house." I push him back against the headboard.

"So I guess we have a long day tomorrow."

"Well let's get some rest then." I turn over on my side and turned out the light. I lay down and pull the covers over us. Christian puts his hand on my stomach and we feel Blip's somersaults in my belly.

"Looks like Blip wants to pull an all nighter instead." He says kissing my neck and laying his head in the crook of my neck. I smile as I place my hand on his and fall asleep with my family in my arms.

 _ **The Next Day**_

I'm sitting in Christian's office as he talks with his lawyers and some of his security. I hold my ump in my stomach and pull my jacket over it so no one would notice. The press is waiting for us to make our statement regarding the trial and Jack's suicide attempt. Christian walks back in and up to me to help me up out of my seat.

"So they already have a statement for me set. The lawyer is going to go first, then I will, and you'll go last speaking for yourself and Mia."

"I just got off the phone with your mom. She and Mia are watching the press conference at the house."

"How is she doing?"

"She's holding up well." He hugs me and holds me tight in his arms.

"If you feel uncomfortable, let me know."

"I know. Me and the baby our numero uno priority I promise."

"They're ready for you Mr. Grey." One of his assistants walks in to call us in.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I take his hand and we walked out his office. The conference room was full of press and reporters with their cameras and microphones. It felt like being in a sea of pirhannas. We step up to the podium and we stand in front of the mic. I hold onto his arm as he speaks. I zone out and keep my face straight and my eyes into the crowd of people. I hear them asking so many questions.

 _"Will you continue with the charges?"_

 _"Is your wife going to testify?"_

 _"Will you be seeking life without parole?"_

It wasn't until I see Christian motion me to get in front of the mic and I walk forward."

"Our family has been put through a nightmare by this man. This incident has not changed our motion to go to trial. My sister in law has been traumatized and we are both recovering physically and mentally from this ordeal. We will both be appearing court and testifying. Please respect our privacy during this time. Thank you."

We walk out of the conference room and straight for the elevator. As soon as the doors close, I let my back fall back and breathe out sighs of relief for getting through that. I feel Christian's arms wrap around me and he kisses my forehead.

"You did good honey."

"Can we go home?" I say trying not to tear up.

"We can do whatever you want."

"Can we get lunch from Zaxby's too?" My cravings haven't slowed down at all today.

"Yes, we can." He laughs as he kisses me.

We walk out of the building and get into the car. We make a pit stop at Zaxby's to get some food for me and the baby. We get back to Escala and walk in together with the bags of food. As soon as we walk in and set the food down in the kitchen, I turn Christian around and kiss him swiftly as I take off his jacket.

"What about the food?"

"We'll heat it back up later." I push him into the living room and onto the couch facing the elevator. I pull my panties down my legs and hike my skirt.

"What about your dad?"

"He's at the game with your dad." I turn around and straddle him from behind. He unbuckles his pants and pulls his member out. I put my hands on my hips and we ease my body onto him together. I plant my feet on the ground and start grinding my body.

"Fuck you are an animal." He groans as I grind on him. He rips my blouse open and grabs onto my breasts through my tan bra.

"Just like that baby, don't stop." I dip my head down and hold onto my knees as we keep going. I'm caught up in my motions and our moaning to realize the elevator rang up for our floor.

"OH MY GOD" I look up and see two people in front of the open elevator doors and I'm in complete shock and pause in my hip movements.

"MOM?"


	18. Chapter 18

_Christian's P.O.V_

My wife never ceases to amaze me. One minute, she's standing tall and giving a speech in front of a room of press, the next minute she's straddling me from behind and humps me like a stallion. Damn I hope she still has this stamina after the baby comes because I'm enjoying this daily quickies with her. I hold her hip with on hand and squeeze her breast in the other. I'm so focused on pushing her on my cock and watching her take it in her core, I don't pay attention to the elevator opening.

"OH MY GOD." I open my eyes and see my mom in shock while Carla is standing next to her with her eyes closed.

"FUCK!." I immediately pull out of my wife and cover my waist with a pillow as Ana pulls her clothes together.

"MOM." Ana screams as she hops off of me and lowers her skirt down.

"Mom, what are you guys doing here?"

"Carla flew in early as a surprise. We thought no one would be here by herself but I guess we were wrong."

"We're just going to go to the guest room." Carla says as she and my mother cover her eyes walking out of the room.

"Did that really just happen?" I say as I grip my pants in shock.

"I can't believe my mom saw me back hump my husband." She says buttoning up her shirt.

"That's so not funny right now."

"Ana, I'm just trying to make light of the situation. I'm not keen about my mom seeing me fuck my wife on the couch."

"Oh God, your mom. She probably thinks I'm such a slut now." She runs her hands through her hair and pants in distress. This is the last thing she needs right now.

"She does not think you are. Trust me, she thought I could be gay for the longest time until she saw you walking in my shirt. It's going to be fine. It was bound to happen eventually. We're adults and our parents know that we're having sex since we are married." I put my hands on her stomach. "And having a baby." I whisper so our moms would hear us.

"Your right. I'm just traumatized you know."

"I'm pretty sure your mom is way more than you are. Why do we talk to them seperately and make sure they're alright?"

"Okay."

"Alright. You go get changed and we can eat lunch." I kiss her.

"You sure you don't need my help to finish?" She says pointing to my still stiff erection. Damn, the sucker doesn't go down for anything.

"I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"I thought you were traumatized?"

"I was but my vagina and your penis weren't. Baby I just want to make you feel good. Let me do my wifely duties." She says rubbing her hands down my chest. These hormones have her switching on, off, and in between.

"These hormones are really hitting you."

"What did you just say?" Shit! Did I say that out loud. Change the subject Grey.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's finish this in the bathroom." I immediately lift her bridal style in my arms and she giggles in delight. I walk quickly before one of our moms pop up again. We get to the bedroom and make our way to the bathroom. I sit her down in front of the sink and unbuckle my pants.

"Sit on the seat." She motions her foot to the toilet and I comply. She hops off the seat and straddles me. She lifts her skirt back up and plunges onto me. She slowly grinds her hips against me and i hold onto it. She's griping me so hard, I feel like I'm gonna burst. She takes my hand and puts it on her bump. Our love and passion made this life growing inside her. I straight lose it and feel my body convulse and cum inside. She falls forward and latches ehr arms around my neck. I hold her in my arms a little bit before I pull out. She sighs as I do this and I kiss her cheek.

"I love you." She whispers to me.

"I love you too."

I lift Ana off the seat with me and carry her over to the bed. I lay her down and tuck her in. I kiss her forehead and kiss blip through the sheets. I change out of my clothes and into my sweatpants and t-shirt. I walk out the room and close the door behind me. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom folding laundry in the laundry room. I don't know how to go about this talk but I have to muster through it.

"Mom, it's okay we can do that."

"Nonsense. You may be an adult now but I still get to do mom stuff for you."

"So we aren't going to talk about what happened earlier?"

"You mean you and your wife having sex in the living room I helped furnished?"

"Jeez mom."

"Christain, I'm just teasing. I'm a doctor. I know how biology works and know how children are made. Pregnant women are very aroused during their scond trimester."

"Ewh mom, please don't mention tat. I really don't want you to know that."

" What do you expect from a medical professional. It was bound to happen but I just thought it would be when you would be a teenager when you got caught." She laughs.

"We had a real long day. We didn't think anyone would be home."

"We didn't know you would be indisposed. Carla came early for thanksgiving as a surprise and I was in on it. We didn't think you'd walk in on your kids."

"We're sorry."

"I know you are. You probably want apologize to Carla too for mounting her daughter."

"Mom, please don't say mounting."

"Whatever. Oh honey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Who is Gregory Thomas?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Ana's P.O.V**

I wake up from my post-sex nap in bed. I feel hot from being covered by the blanket and the sex dreams I was having earlier. God my hormones are all over the place. I get out of bed and put on my shorts and a blue tank top. I feel so hot and Blip has me hungry. I need to find my Zaxby's so I can eat. I throw on my blue silk robe and walk out of the room. I close the door and turn around to see my mom walk down the hall.

"Mom."

"Hello beautiful." She walks up and hugs me. I'm surprised that she isn't trying to avoid me.

"I thought you would be avoiding me right now."

"Honey, you're a grow woman. You two are in the newlywed stage and it was bound to happen eventually. I just didn't expect in that position. Christian is quit the stallion."

"MOM!"

"Come on, moms always embarass you and make sex jokes."

"Yeah but not about my husband's penis." I say wrapping up my robe.

"Okay, that's off limits got it. Grace just left and Christian is making a plate of food for you for when you woke up."

"Mom, you do know dad is staying here too?"

"I know."

"Is Bob okay with it?"

"Bob is with Todd and his kids in Savannah this year." His son? They must e going through it if they're doing seaperate holidays but my mom being the hopeless romantic she is feels that it isn't a problem but I'm not going to judge her right now.

"Why don't you come with us tomorrow to see the house, it's almost finished."

"That would be lovely. Where is the bathroom? I'm kind of lost in here."

"The guest bathroom is downstairs, the 2nd last door on the right."

"Thanks honey." She kisses my cheek and walks down the hall. Christian appears as she turns the corner with a plates with my chicken tenders and fries.

"How did it go?"

"My mom felt real awkward and made the whole thing funny. She gets how you're, in her words, heavily aroused right now."

"Oh God! I won't be able to look her in the eye on Thursday." I cover my eyes with my hands.

"It'll pass." He side hugs me and kisses my forehead. I take the plate out of his hand and notice a envelope in his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Nothing important. Come, let me give you a foot massage." He moves me back into the bedroom but I can't leave it alone.

"Christian, what's in your pocket?" He sighs as I ask. He takes it out and the sender is labeled from the local clinic in Seattle.

"The paternity results came in the mail."

"Have you looked at it yet?" I say putting my plate down on the nightstand.

"No. I'm too scared to open it."

"You want me to open it?"

"Okay." He hands it to me and he sits down in front of me on the bed.

"Here goes nothing." I open the envelope and pull out think pieces of paper out. I read the small font and look for the keywords. "Oh my god?"

"What is it? What does it say?"

"Look for yourself." I hand it to him and he looks at it closely and his eyes shoot open. He covers his mouth in shock and his breathing slows down.

"He's my father."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ana's P.O.V**_

I walk into the room carrying a bottle of scotch and a filled glass. Christain is sitting on the bed in his grey whitebeater and pants with his hands over his mouth. He's been sitting like this for half an hour now. I walk over to him and hold the glass in front of him.

"It's not for me, it's for you." I hand him the glass and he takes it.

"Thanks. I'm good with just one. I don't want to drown myself in boes." I takes a quick shot of it as I set the bottle down on la carte. I sit next to him on the bed and rest my arm around his shoulders. "You know he went to go see my mom, Grace, yesterday?"

"What?" He went to go see Grace. That's both surprising and odd. "What did he say to her?"

"She was out of the office so she didn't see him. He left his buisness card at the desk and left. I told her it was someone who's a donor for the foundation."

"I'm sorry this is all happening." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and rest my head on his on it.

"I can't believe this is all happening. What do I do? Invite him for the holidays with open arms. How do I even tell my parents?"

"You don't have to tell them yet. You just had a bomb dropped in your lap. You have questions you need answered before you bring him into your life."

"I'm jut scared."

"Of what?"

"Being dissapointed. What if he's looking for money or use me for other motives."

"As far as we know, he could wanting to know his son. Just let it go about one step at a time."

"You are truly the only person that's getting me through this." He holds my hands in his and kisses them.

"You never have to be alone. I'm here." I turn his head and kiss him on hips lips. He goes in deeper and I let him. He moves his hands onto my hips and immediately pulls me onto his lap. "Christian, We were talking."

"We can talk after. All I want right now is to hold you and kiss you and anything else after that."

"Okay but you have to keep it down this time." He kisses me and we fall back on the bed together. It's been a crazy few days for us so the break is much neccesary.

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _Christian's P.O.V_

The next morning, we go downstairs to find Gail having made breakfast for the house. Mia is in her pajamas, criss crossing her legs on the chair like she did as a kid. The old me would've nagged her to sit like an adult but new Christian let's people relax and be at home. Carla is sitting at the table having coffee reading the paper. Me and Ana sit next to each other and in front of plates of waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon Gail had prepared.

"Morning." Mia says as she's chewing her waffle.

"Morning kids." Carla says s well.

"Morning everyone."

"You're not gonna have any coffee honey?" Carla asks as Ana has her tea. She's the only one who doesn't have coffee at the table.

"You know I'm a tea person mom." She says sipping her tea, trying to not raise suspicion of her pregnancy before we announce it.

"Is your father sleeping in?" Carla asks.

"I think he's worn out from the game yesterday." She replies.

"I'll go wake him up." I get up from the table and kiss the top of Ana's head. "I'll be back."

"You might want to take a cup of coffee with you. He's a real grinch in the morning." Carla says with a faint smile. I wonder if it's just me who notices it. I grab a cup of coffee and head down the hall to the guest room. I get close to the room when Ray walks out of the room.

"Morning." I say holding the coffee to him and he takes it.

"Thanks Chris. Listen, I wanted to speak with you in private." He puts his arm around my shoulder and I assume it's about what happened yesterday.

"If it's about yesterday.."

"What about yesterday?" He doesn't know? Thank god!

"Nothing big. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to let you know that you are as much as son to mean than a son in law. You've brought so much happiness to my daughter and I can see how happy she makes you. Just being a father that loves his daughter, you'll love that someday soon. I don't want you to think or see me as the threatening protective father in law anymore."

"I don't see you as threatening however the combat skills you taught Ana has me scared of what you have up your sleeves. Not that we've ever gotten physical, I would never lay a hand on her."

"I know you wouldn't and that's why I gave Ana my approval when we met. Just know if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Ray." He gives me a quick but tender hug.

"I guess we better head over before all the food's gone."

"Sure but I ave to make a phone call really quick." Ray walks off down the hall while I pull out my phone. I can't believe that I'm doing this but I have to make the first move if there can be any closure or process for me and for him. I search through my call log and find his number and hit the dial option. "Hello, this is Christian. I'm calling to arrange a meeting with you later this week. No, just the two of us. No one else, I want to get to now the man who's my father."


End file.
